


Donghyuck just loves Mark a lot

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: FaceTiming, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, donghyuck being the fluffy one, full of love, marchan, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: In which Donghyuck realises how much he loves Mark  while FaceTiming him.





	Donghyuck just loves Mark a lot

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) i talk about my fics and my life and nct anD hOW TWITTER SUSPENDED ME FOR NOTHING SO I had to start fresh ,,, please come talk to me there it makes my day

Seeing Mark in real life was Donghyuck's favourite thing, but as he is FaceTiming the said boy his opinion wavers a bit. The older was doing his Korean homework due tomorrow. His eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth forming a slight pout.

Donghyuck stared at the older in utter amazement. He was beautiful. His natural black hair falling beautifully over his face. Framing his face perfectly. His lips making Donghyuck want to climb trough the screen and kiss them. Not that that was anything new. He always wanted to kiss Mark.

He stared for a long time. His own homework long forgotten. Forget studying science when he could study his beautiful boyfriend instead. 

It took Mark a long time before he looked up. Looking straight into Donghyuck's eyes. His cheeks going a light tinge of pink. He was clearly shy from all the attention.

"What?" Mark asked with an innocent voice. His face getting redder under Donghyuck's stare.

"Nothing." A smile plays on Donghyuck's lips as he watches his boyfriend. Mark tries his best to focus on his homework, but it didn't work. He couldn't even look at the page for more than a minute before looking up at Donghyuck again.

"No, really. What?" Again Donghyuck shook his head.

"Nothing." This time he smirked. Mark eyeing him questionably. Not believing Donghyuck for a second. His chocolate brown eyes staring at every bit of Donghyuck that was visible. He truly loved Mark's eye colour. It had become his new favourite colour a few weeks ago. Those few weeks ago when Mark made him stumble and fall in love with him.

"You're lying. I'm coming over, and you're telling me everything." Donghyuck only chuckled as Mark stood up and turned of his computer. Still FaceTiming him. He didn't stop Mark, he really wanted him to come over. He liked Marks presence.

"I'll be there in ten." Donghyuck nodded at him, waved and pushed end call. He knew Mark needed his music when walking, no matter how short the distance.

Donghyuck tapped his desk impatiently. He hated the silence. He didn't mind it before, but after meeting Mark the silence killed him. Mark talked 24/7, especially after they started dating. No matter how hard he tried Mark wouldn't shut up, and he loved it. He loved every single word that came out of Mark's mouth.

Donghyuck almost fell out of his chair when the older knocked on the window. Scaring him half to death. He staggered over to the window, still feeling a little scared, and opened it. He still got taken aback by the beauty of Mark Lee. By the beauty of his boyfriend. His cheeks and cheekbones making him look both badass and cute. Making Donghyuck want to kiss them and stroke them.

"Hey." Donghyuck didn't answer the older. Only looking at his face. Taking in every beautiful part of him. From the way the pink danced on his face, to his beautiful brown eyes.

"What's up with you today?" Donghyuck reached out an arm. Touching the cheeks that looked as if they were made out of marble.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." The pink which earlier had danced on Mark's face were now running wild. His face went a deeper shade of pink. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. He looked to the ground. Trying not to face the younger.

"Says the literal sun." Donghyuck giggled a little at Marks words. He too was shy, but he was too focused on the boy in front of him. The boy? No he was more like a god in his eyes. Beautiful, and ethereal.

"Can I kiss you Mark Lee?" Mark's head shot up. Looking Donghyuck up and down, before nodding slowly.

"Of course." The kiss was sweet. Not too needy but still enough to make Donghyuck smile into it. Mark's lips were always so soft and careful. Donghyuck loved that too, of course.

"Why?" As soon as their lips separated Mark was on it again with the questions. Donghyuck laughed. Knowing Mark would get annoyed at the answer.

"Nothing." Mark's face, as predicted, scrunched together. Clearly showing annoyance. "Want to cuddle?" It wasn't like Mark had a choice there he stood. Questioning why he was dating such an idiot. Donghyuck pulled him into the bed. Covering them both with the covers. Letting Mark wrap his hands around his waist before getting comfortable.

"Can you tell me now?" Mark's face was in Donghyuck's neck. His voice a little muffled. Donghyuck only laughed as he played with Mark's hair.

"You're just so beautiful today. I just realised how in love I am with you." He kissed the top of Mark's head to show how serious he was. He had caught himself thinking about how much he loved Mark before, but not as deeply as this time. This time his heart went only for Mark. Not for himself.

"I love you too. A lot." Donghyuck again kissed Mark's head. Getting a kiss on his neck back. Smiling Donghyuck kissed it again. Getting another kiss on his neck. He kept at it until Mark groaned and pulled away from his little hiding spot. Kissing Donghyuck on the lips. Marking his territory. Showing just how much he loves Donghyuck.

"I'm so happy you came into my life, Mark." He stared at the boy in front of him. Getting the same look back. The look of love. 

When Mark sat up, putting his body over Donghyuck his stomach filled with warmth. Mark was usually shy about showing his love. Only kissing him in small kisses, so to see him leaning over him was amazing. Mark had one leg in between Donghyuck's legs, the other on the outside. Each arm resting on each side of Donghyuck.

The first kiss felt just as if he was kissing his cheek. The next was a little closer to his eye. It didn't take a lot more kisses before he knew what Mark was doing. He was leaving fluttery kisses on each of Donghyuck's moles. Making the younger quite shy. His cheeks turning a light red. Matching his Captain America sheets amazingly.

"I feel the same way about you, Hyuck." One last kiss was shared before they went to bed. Both forgetting the homework due tomorrow. Only focusing on each other.


End file.
